


Shut Up And Eat!

by kelly0418



Category: Snooker RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9131971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelly0418/pseuds/kelly0418





	

Ronnie O'Sullivan叉起一块牛排塞到嘴里，所有面部肌肉都加入进来帮助咀嚼，额头上平行的抬头纹扭曲成不可思议的弧线，亮晶晶的肉汁在嘴角闪耀，鼓鼓囊囊的腮帮子一刻也舍不得停下来。

迫不及待塞进另一块前，Ronnie放下刀叉，看着眼前撑着脑袋的Neil Robertson。“Neil？Neil？Neil Robertson！你怎么不吃？你不饿吗？真不敢相信有人打满11局竟然能在高级餐厅里坐怀不乱。”

Neil把盘子推到一旁。“我不想吃。”

“哈，我知道了。是因为输了吃不下去吗？哈哈哈哈。”Ronnie露出标志性的得意笑容，Neil感到胃里一阵翻腾。“还是因为你面前那盆草饲料让你毫无食欲？不过话说，我认识的墨尔本机器什么时候变成墨尔本绵羊了？”

Neil恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，不情愿地把盘子拖到跟前，提起叉子在蔬菜沙拉里捣鼓了几下，然后耸拉着脑袋，把叉子搁在一旁。对面狼吞虎咽的样子让他不由自主撅起嘴。

“你能好好吃吗！”Ronnie的刀叉和餐盘碰撞在一起，发出叮叮当当的响声。“你看你那副吃相，还世界冠军呢。别让其他人瞧不起你。”

Ronnie停止咀嚼，举起左手的餐刀指着Neil，一边的眉毛挑得高高的。“你可别得寸进尺。今天我才是赢家，我想干嘛干嘛，你可管不着。喏。”他叉起一块牛排伸到Neil面前。

Neil已经两年多没有碰过肉了。看着牛排略微焦脆的表面和粉嫩的肉质，他的喉结忍不住颤动了一下。就一口，他告诉自己。他把头慢慢凑近，牛排近在咫尺，他已经可以闻到肉汁的香气……

接着他目送牛排以迅雷不及掩耳的速度飞进Ronnie的嘴里。“Ronnie你这臭不要脸的混蛋！”他用力捶了一下桌子，装满橙汁的杯子蹦了起来，溅湿了雪白的桌布。四周的顾客纷纷转过头看着他们。

Ronnie压低声音。“素质。注意素质，Neil。这可是你说的，我才不想和你一起在高级餐厅里丢人现眼呢。哦，还有，没想到你的意志力那么脆弱。你这个伪君子，我得向Peter还有Ali举报你，你们素食主义者中出了一个叛徒。”Ronnie掀起餐巾用力来回擦了擦嘴，露出胜利者的笑容。

祝你早日血管硬化，Neil在心里诅咒。

“对了，我得吃的健康一点，不是吗？”他把Neil的沙拉端到自己面前。“你还吃吗？我猜你也不会吃了。”Neil朝他翻了个白眼。

“结账。”Ronnie举起手招呼服务员过来。30秒过去了，服务员尴尬地左顾右盼，他们仍然无动于衷。“Neil，老规矩。输的人结账。”Neil不情愿地从餐桌下拿出早就攥在手里的信用卡。“Ronnie O'Sullivan，这笔账今晚我会让你加倍奉还。”

_________________________________

叮咚。Neil拿起手机，Ronnie O'Sullivan刚刚发送了一条推文。他把模型递给儿子。“Alexander，帮爸爸找找B23这块在哪儿，拼完这个你就有新玩具玩了。”

_Ronnie O'Sullivan：Neil Robertson的手指用来打斯诺克真是太完美了。_

他继续往下滑。

_luke：你，Neil和Judd的技术绝对都是最好的。_  
_Ronnie O'Sullivan：没错，不过Neil的手指完胜一筹。_

不知道为什么，他觉得很欣慰，甚至有些自豪。毕竟Ronnie O'Sullivan的狗嘴里吐出了象牙可不是每天都能见到的。


End file.
